In a Flash of Green
by webofdreams89
Summary: Homecoming, after ten long years. Will/Elizabeth.


_**AN: this is just a simple oneshot of the events that occur at the end of At World's End to ten years later when Elizabeth and Will are reunited again. enjoy!!!**_

**In A Flash of Green**

"Will, you don't have to carry me," I giggled as he hopped off the rowboat that had taken us to shore.

"Of course I do," he said smiling at me. He was truly breathtaking.

He trekked through the shallow water to the sand, eyes for only me, a small grin on his face the entire way.

"It's going to be our last day together for a while," he said, suddenly very serious as he set me gently in the sand. It felt reassuring, to have the sand between my toes.

"Ten years. An eternity," I said, fully comprehending what Will having lived actually meant. Ten years ferrying the dead souls, then years of lonely separation. One day on land, only one day to be together. "I guess we'd better make today be memorable then."

"That we should." He pulled me to him and kissed me full on the lips. My arms went aggressively around his neck, wanting as much of him as I could have for as long as I could have it.

I tugged at his shirt, pulling it from his waistband. Grinning at me, he gently grabbed my hands, holding them in his, and said, "Slow down, we have time. Besides, do you really want to do that right _here?_ With all those pirates watching?"

I turned and looked behind me. Every single pirate, make and female alike, stood at the edge of their ship to watch us.

"I don't care," I said honestly.

Will chuckled. "Well I do. I don't want all those dogs seeing my wife nude."

"Those dogs aren't just watching me, you know," I pointed out to him.

"Exactly. So let's find some place a little bit more private."

"Alright," I agreed reluctantly, wanting him now. He took my hand and led me away to a secluded area of beach. A very audible disappointed groan came from the ships.

I lay down in the sand and, patting the sand next to me, said, "Join me?"

He simply stood there, staring down at me for a moment. "You're so beautiful, Elizabeth." For some reason, a deep blush spread across my face. It was probably the painful sincerity of his voice, the honestly that most women would kill for.

"Thank you," I replied. "But so are you. Now get down here so I can see if the rest of you is just as beautiful."

"If you insist," he said, tossing off his shirt. My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat as I stared up at his tanned and muscular chest.

Will, noticing my sudden silence, asked, "See anything you like?"

I nodded fervently.

Again, he laughed, a deep laugh that made my spine tingle until it reached _down there._ He finally joined me in the sand, lying down beside me and propping himself up with one arm, holding my hand in the other.

Tentatively, my free hand lightly brushed his well-defined chest. "It's okay," he said in a reassuring voice. My fingers, now more confident, explored him, trailing across his chest, down his stomach, to his belt. He shuddered noticeably, gasping in my ear, _"Elizabeth!"_

I freed my hand from his and continued working on his belt with trembling fingers. He noticed how little effect my efforts were actually having on his belt and guided my hands through the motions of undoing a man's belt.

He began unbuttoning all the tiny buttons that ran the length of my shirt. When the last one was undone, I shrugged out of it quickly. Will rained kisses on my stomach, gently nipping my skin before kissing it again.

I reached for the clasp of my bra, but again, he stopped me. "Allow me," he said, breathing heavily in my ear. I could feel his excitement pressing into my leg and trembled again, simply nodding. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra with one solid motion, pulling the straps down my arms and tossing it in the sand with the rest of our clothes. He nibbled at my nipples a bit, running his teeth across them in a playful manner. I gasped, throwing my head back into the sand.

By now, I had to have him in me at all costs.

I again began fumbling with his pants, pulling them down over his hips. He quickly took off his boots and kicked off his pants the rest of the way. By the time he joined me again in the sand, I was as naked as he was. Noticing, he smiled slightly, gazing down my body before kissing me gently on the lips. I kissed him back, urging him onto me. He separated my legs with his hips, brushing his erection against my entrance a few times, teasing me. "Don't toy with me, Will, just _do it!"_ I stammered in his ear in a quite ragged voice.

And he was inside me. I moaned, digging my nails into his back, not meaning to hurt him but far too gone to think. He withdrew, filling me more and more each time he re-entered me.

Soon, I felt the first waves of climax wash over me, leaving me trembling and clutching him to me as I called out his name. He, too, climaxed, only seconds later.

Will rolled off of me, hugging me to him as we both were left panting in the sand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't want you to go," I said as we stood on the edge of the beach.

"I don't want to go either, but I must," he said softly, sadness washing over his face. I felt a tear spring forth and slid down my cheek. Will brushed it away with the pad of his thumb, gently caressing my cheek.

I stood on my toes to kiss him fully, running my fingers through his thick, curly hair.

He hugged me one last time, whispering, "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you, too, Will."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ten years had passed since the last time I saw my husband. Many things had happened in such a large amount of time, most importantly being the birth our son, whom I named William for his father, dubbed Willy by most. It's easier that way since there are _three_ Williams in the family, thankfully, all going by different shortened versions of the name.

Willy was nine years and three months old, as he was eager to tell anyone that would listen. He was energetic and playful, curious about everything, and looked so much like his father that it made me miss Will all the more.

Even though he had never actually met his father, Willy idolized him, always bragging to anyone that would listen that his dad had single-handedly defeated Davie Jones, died, became the new captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, married me, and created him all in one day. At times, the last part gets a little embarrassing for me, but I loved hearing Willy brag Will up; I didn't want the separation to cause my son to resent his father as I know Will did his for so many years. Willy was so eager to meet his father for the first time and was always asking me to tell him our pirate adventures, never growing tired of hearing the recanted tales.

And finally, the most recent tale would come to an end. Will was coming home for the day, and tomorrow, when I woke up without him beside me again, a new one would begin.

I woke up especially early that morning and was even surprised to discover that Willy was already awake, attempting to make breakfast for us. It was still dark out as he rushed around the kitchen, looking for pots and pans and more flour. I wasn't entirely sure what he was making but it made me smile nonetheless.

"Mama, we have to wait until Dad gets here before we eat!" Willy reminded me as I sat down at the breakfast table.

"Okay, why don't we set the table and go outside to wait?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Willy said, forgetting all about the 'breakfast' he and just made, running out the door. I set dishes out and followed, laughing the entire way.

We planted ourselves on the beach, not far from the first (and only) place Will and I made love. The wait wasn't long, the sun rising only minutes later. I extinguished the candle I had brought with me and stood up just in time to see that magnificent flash of green that told me my husband's soul was entering the world of the living once again.

Together, my son and I watched as the_ Flying Dutchman_ sailed closer and closer to shore. Still a good distance out, I could see two men being lowered in a small rowboat. I think I held my breath the entire time they rowed to shore. My heart beat faster and I suddenly felt winded, as if I had run a great distance. The anticipation was excruciating, even more so now that he was in my line of vision and I could see him.

I could see Will jump out of the boat and rush to shore, leaving his father to drag the rowboat the rest of the way to shore. I began to run to him, no longer caring about the nice dress I had put on for the occasion or the hour I had spent on my hair. None of that mattered anymore. Sure, I had wanted to look nice for Will, but having him in my arms was so much more important. I thing the main reason I'd spent so much time getting ready was to keep from going crazy with the wait.

My husband was back and that was all that mattered. We met in that shallow water. We stared at each other for a long moment, drinking each other in before he picked me up, holding me close to him as our lips met. We kissed with a passion that only long-separated lovers could know, long and deep.

I heard a very distinct clearing of the throat coming from behind Will. Surprised, he set me down in the water and turned to lay eyes on his son for the first time. He looked at me questioningly before I said, "Will, this is your son, Willy."

The questioning look quickly turned to one of great joy. He kneeled down to Willy's level and Willy stuck out his hand and said, "I'm very pleased to meet you, Dad." Will chuckled loudly, pulling his son in for a hug.

"I have a grandson," Bootstrap said as he neared us. He, too, looked exceptionally happy at the prospect of having his family reunited once again, even if for just a brief moment in time.

Will smiled at his dad and said, "Dad, this is Willy. My son." Will radiated with joy, that huge, heartbreaking smile never leaving his face.

Willy ran over to hug his grandfather too. Then, taking the hands of both his newfound family members, Willy led them to shore. Will stuck his hand out for me and, together, we walked to shore.

**_i sure hope everyone enjoyed this story as it took me several days of tweeking to get it up to the level that i wanted. please leave me a review. i sincerely appreciate them and take them all into consideration and reply to all of them._**


End file.
